Functional displays for vehicular applications have evolved since production of the first vehicles in the initial part of the 20th Century. Control functions used in automobiles started with one or more simple switches mounted in front of the driver. Today's automobiles can now often include multiple displays, readouts, and/or control mechanisms that are ergonomically located about the driver for controlling various functions of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art block diagram illustrating the control functionality of systems used throughout a typical vehicle. The vehicle 100 includes a driver 101 and passenger 103, where both persons are typically seated behind a driver cluster 105. The driver cluster 105 is used to both control and inform the driver 101 of various control functions operating throughout the vehicle. These include an engine controller 107, ABS controller 109, as well as a light controller 111 and mirror switches 113. Further, the driver cluster 105 works to control seating operations, such as a seat control and seat switches 115, as well as door and window switches 117 and door lock 125. The door and window switches of controller 117 is also used in connection with a body controller for operating a theft alarm controller 121 as well as a theft alarm device 123.
Positioned in front of the passenger 103, a center stack controller 127 as well as an HVAC controller 129 may be positioned on that side of the dashboard since there is no room available near the driver cluster controller 105. Similarly, a center stack 131 may be used to control telematics devices, receivers, and/or navigation systems in the vehicle and may be positioned to the right of both the driver 101 and passenger 103. The telematics systems located within the center stack 131 are used in combination with any reception systems 133, denoted by their respective antennas such as GPS 135, AM/FM radio 137, cellular telephone 139, or SDARs satellite system 141. Finally, a remote keyless entry (RKE) receiver controller 143 is used in combination with a key fob 142 that works to control the door lock or other devices within the vehicle 100.
A problem associated with many of today's vehicles often is the fact that there are too many control functions included between the steering wheel, steering column, and center stack cluster in front of the driver. These functions can include such things as control of the vehicles lights, wipers, cruise control, entertainment, HVAC, navigation, and telematics. When individual control functions become too complicated to use or they are positioned in a manner that inhibits their use, this can raise safety issues as well as the driver's unwillingness to adapt to these types of situations.